


Bride

by TheMockingCrows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Character Turned Into Vampire, Characters Play Dungeons & Dragons, Creampie, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Mind Control, Sloppy Makeouts, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/pseuds/TheMockingCrows
Summary: Marked, like his fallen brother, Dirk and Rose go to seek the vampire that has taken a liking to him in the hopes of gaining his freedom. Not all goes to plan.
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Dirk Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paradoxIdolatry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxIdolatry/gifts).



“Do you have any last words, before we go and enter the lair?” Rose asked.

“Why would I need last words?” Dirk said, reaching a hand up to slick his hair back. “This isn’t a death mission.”

“You’re one of the few people the vampire has personally marked, we’re about to enter its lair, and we have no idea if we’re outpowered or not,” she said. “Typically I would assume final words would be appropriate.”

“We’re going to go in and kill the thing. No last words needed unless they’re from the beast.”

Rose lifted a brow at him. “So you’ve just… forgotten those who have fallen before you who were marked? The villagers? Dave??” she said, tone accusatory.

Dirk flinched at that one, and glanced to the ground. Dave was still a sore spot in their journey for him, though he tried to forget just how sore. It had been a few years now, in his defense, since he’d been marked and taken. Of course Rose would be unable to set the death of her twin aside in the slightest. Dirk had set it aside in the course of revenge: taking down the vampire would be the best way to appease the spirit of his younger brother.

“Of course I haven’t forgotten Dave,” he said softly. “I’d be stupid to forget him.”

“You’re stupid now,” quipped Rose under her breath as she pulled her hood up, and smirked as Dirk scowled at her. “You’re taking this far too casually…”

Was he? He was dressed in his leathers and armed, he had a loved one to avenge and bloodlust in his heart that would only be quenched when the pale face of the vampire that haunted his every nightmare was finally put to dust. They’d traveled the country together finding clues, hints, finding the paths to follow that would lead to the vampire’s true roost. Rose had done her best to help Dirk cope with his nightmares and lack of sleep, had helped them find their footing far more often than he had. She could have stayed home, like Roxy. Kept the place going while they were away. She was not marked like the boys had been. Yet, she’d risked everything to come along for the sake of revenge.

“You say casually, I say respectfully that you’re not privy to all of my thoughts, Ms. Seer.”

Rose’s smirk softened a bit, and she leaned to kiss Dirk’s cheek, leaving a mark of her own on the flesh thanks to her dark lipstick. “Forgive me. I just don’t want to lose two brothers in one go.”

“Dave was younger and less experienced and less prepared, I think I’ll be able to handle myself.”

“I still can’t understand how you’re so calm with being a vampire’s bride-”

“I’m marked, not a bride.”

“There’s a difference? You’re marked, brides are marked. Who’s to say that the stories aren’t true? That you’d be blooded too?”

“If everyone who was marked was blooded, we’d have had a vampire of a brother to put down,” he reminded her. “...That being said though, if I do get blooded-”

“I’m promising nothing,” Rose snapped. “You can’t expect me to promise that.”

“What, craving a blooding as well?” he asked, slowing his steps as she walked past him. “There’s no guarantee it would end that way, even if I intended it to. I might lose my mind, rip your throat out. You’d have the sun to contend with forever after, you’d be an outcast-”

“As if we weren’t all a bit of outcasts already for how we behaved,” she snorted.

True enough. Their familial bond was strong, but so was their individual bonds, bonds that had forced them to move more than once in the past. It couldn’t be helped. Dirk shook his head and started to walk faster again, catching up to Rose’s pace before settling.

“What will you do if you’re the only one left after this encounter? Plunge a stake in its heart for me?” he asked. “Or will you return home to be safe with Roxy?”

“Who says I can’t do both. It’ll have taken two lovers from me then, I’m pretty sure I’d owe it a stake on a silver platter, and then take its riches home to live with Roxy in splendor while we mourn.”

Dirk made a face. “I’ll never be privy to how your mind works, will I.”

“Not with that attitude.”

Their trek took them beyond the limits of the town, beyond the limits of the wood, and to a vast estate. Curled black iron gates stood at the front of the property, with a stone wall eclipsing the boundaries more firmly. Gargoyles stood guard at the crests and edges of the building proper, their scowling faces looking intense in the moonlight, beckoning to passerby and bidding them to carry on away from this place. The gardens were lush despite the season, preternaturally overflowing with blossoms and dark green shrubbery. Ivy climbed the stone walls of the building proper and curled around the gutters like the hands of a lover.

Dirk swallowed softly and stared up at it, at its great doors, as a fire grate lit on its own to illuminate the dark wood they sat beside. Was he really prepared for this? He clenched his fists and set his jaw.

He had to be.

For Dave’s sake.

“...Do we knock?” Rose asked softly. “Announce ourselves and confidently stride in? Or just sneak in and stake the bastard once we find it?”

“We would have come during the day if we were going to sneak efficiently,” Dirk admitted. “I believe I want a word with this bastard before we take it down.”

“Dramatic.”

“Hush.”

Though they didn’t knock, Dirk was the first to push the heavy doors open, his leathers creaking as the hinges gave leave to the door to swing properly. He set one careful foot inside, then the other.

“Dirk…” Rose said softly from behind him. He took another few steps before turning to look at her, not hearing her footfalls behind him. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t come in,” she said with a frown. She lifted her hand up to show, pressing forward at the air, grimace widening as she strained against the unseen barrier. Power rippled from her palm and fingers as she strained, before she finally took her hand back. “How did you get in?”

“I walked,” Dirk said, coming back to face her. “Give me your hand, maybe I can pull you through like an invitatio-”

“Dirk!”

Before his attempt could be made, a dark figure had tackled him to the ground from the side, and slammed the door in Rose’s face. Dirk yelled in surprise and reached for his dagger, as the sword was impossible to draw from his angle. The beast caught his wrist and pinned it sharply to the ground with impossible strength, while the other hand pinned his shoulder. Leaning down, pale face and bright ruby eyes, the creature dragged its tongue along the side of Dirk’s neck for a moment before… kissing it?

“Forgive my impatience, love, but you’re quite the treat. It’s not often my marked beloveds arrive on my doorstep without my influence over them,” he said softly. His voice was low and melodic, as if it were familiar. ...Of course it was familiar. This was the voice he’d heard in his nightmares for so long now, no wonder it had sounded like coming home. “My name is Hal. I do hope you’ll feel welcome in my home.”

Don’t look. Don’t look. ...It was impossible not to look. Dirk was transfixed for a moment as he looked at Hal’s eyes, a moth to flame, and he felt his stomach flip uncomfortably. Hal plucked the dagged from his loosening fist and chucked it out of range as if it were filthy, then slowly crawled off of Dirk’s body. He wore finery, the highest fashion for the time, from the frocked coat to the stockings on his finely shaped legs, and his hair was swept back from his face in a windswept appearance, perfectly styled. He screamed money, and Dirk, decently dressed but currently unable to do more than stare, simply lay still and accepted it as Hal urged him to sit upright and draw his sword. It, too, was chucked out of range, though this time by Dirk’s own hand.

“We’ve no need for that here,” Hal promised him. “Come. Much as I’d love to take you here and now, you’re filthy and the floor is uncomfortable.”

Dirk rose the rest of the way, feeling the fight drain out of him as his mind slipped into a comfortable repose. He made no fuss up the stairs as Hal chattered at him about the various items they passed, antiques from days gone by that he’d collected when they were new. He didn’t complain when they arrived in a fine bathing area and he was stripped, nor did he complain when chilly hands lifted him and set him into water that was already warm as if it had just been waiting. How long did he know they were coming? How long had this been a plan? Dirk could feel a scream in his throat that refused to come out.

Hal settled on a stool beside the tub and tenderly scrubbed Dirk down as if he were dealing with a pet, all the while talking.

“You’ll enjoy your time here, even if it turns out to be limited. It’s not often my brides come to me this way… Normally I have to hunt them down in the woods while they shriek and beg,” he chuckled, tracing a wet finger over the insignia on Dirk’s nape before he leaned in to kiss it again. Dirk could feel sharp fangs over his jugular, the sting of skin being broken, but nothing came of it. An aperitif, perhaps.

“You’re delicious… Fine vintage,” Hal chuckled, leaning forwards to run a soapy hand down Dirk’s chest to his groin, grasping his cock and giving a testing squeeze. “Sweeter than your brother when I ripped his throat out.”

Dirk could feel himself reacting, felt himself stiffening in the hand warmed by the water, and wanted to vomit. He wanted to turn and punch this creature square in the face. They hould have come during the day, at least then he probably would have been sleeping. ...Or would he? This all seemed so planned. 

Hal leaned close to his ear to whisper then, breath warm. “I’ve enjoyed seeing through your eyes, Dirk. Your sisters are lovely, but women aren’t usually my main fare. Seeing them be pleasured is quite a sight though. I wish I could have extended my will further, had you settle in front of a mirror and pleasure yourself so I could see my prize sooner.”

Dirk was scoured till he was pink, occasionally being nipped and nibbled on by his impatient captor, dried in the softest towel he’d ever experienced in his life, and dressed in a long white nightshirt that dusted his calves of a similar soft material. The neckline was low, baring half his chest and one shoulder, the mark and bite marks along his neck in full view. His drying hair hung limp from his head, dusting above his shoulders. Hal seemed pleased, looming behind Dirk and pressing his body close against his back, hands sweeping over his narrow hips and feeling against his flat stomach and the fronts of his thighs. Unrelieved, the stiffness remained prominent, aching.

“Lovely. Perfect, perfect. ...Almost perfect,” Hal corrected, lifting Dirk’s chin with his hand. “I admire the fire in you, it would be a shame to take you without that spark.”

As if the warm hand encircling his mind had gone slack, Dirk shook his head and stood straighter. He immediately jerked away from Hal and backed up a few paces, mind racing, trying to find something to use as a weapon in his vicinity.

“Oh, there we go, there’s that fire in your eyes,” Hal said with a smirk, fangs visible and still faintly bloody from his small samplings of Dirk’s flesh. “I’d recommend you not fight me, bride, I’d prefer to keep you alive. It’d be a shame to rip that pretty throat out as well. Though, there are ways to ensure it.”

Hal didn’t seem as interested in the methods he mentioned, for whatever reason. He seemed to like Dirk looking panicked and on edge, the glint in his eyes as he realized he was being advanced on again, the quick rise and fall of his bared chest. Dirk grabbed a vase and dumped its contents out before smashing the bottom edge against the wall, dropping water and flowers to the ground. Hal’s smirk turned to a pout.

“Oh, I wish you’d not do that, that was meant to be a pair.”

“Fuck your pair!” Dirk said, rushing forwards to slash with the sharp ended weapon he’d wound up with. He not only missed, but missed badly, rushing time and again as Hal simply dodged with grace and poise, finally reaching up to grab Dirk’s wrist and twist it hard enough that he heard a soft pop and his fingers spasmed in reflex, dropping the tool to the ground with a shattering noise. 

“Now see what you’ve done. Made quite the mess,” he said, pushing backwards till Dirk was forced to step barefooted onto the shattered remains, wincing as his feet were injured and began to bleed. “Smelling even more delicious than before. And through it all, still hard. Whore,” Hal added softly. “Are you trying to seduce me, bride? You’re doing beautifully if you are.”

“I’m not your fucking bride, I’m your death!” Dirk insisted, throwing a punch with his free hand, growling in agitation when it was caught as well. Hal forced him further backwards on his painful feet, up against the wall, and shoved his knee between his thighs suggestively.

“You’re my bride. One of many, though not everyone’s fit for blooding,” Hal said, chest to chest and again going for Dirk’s throat as he struggled. He bit harder this time, puncture wounds scattered like a bloody starscape against Dirk’s pale throat, rivaling his dusting of freckles. “Pity about your brother, I’m sure we could have had plenty of fun as a trio. As it is, however, he wasn’t ready for my gift. You though. You may just be.”

“Don’t!” Dirk cried. “Don’t. Don’t, Don’tdon’tdon’tdon’t,” he chanted, thrashing and squirming as hard as he could, trying to kick free any way he could.

“Why so afraid? You’d not be alone,” Hal murmured, using a fang to rip a thin line along his neck, licking up what dribbled down as if it were a sweet dab of frosting. He groaned softly in his throat, half growl, and urged his pinning leg up higher between Dirk’s thighs. “It’s quite pleasurable, actually. Once the throes kick in, it’s positively orgasmic.”

Dirk bared his teeth and thrashed his head, crashing the front of his forehead against Hal’s face when he was able to. The vampire scowled at him before smirking.

“Feisty,” he hissed, dipping in for a kiss. Dirk groaned in frustration and tried to turn his head away, teeth firmly kept shut despite the reaching tongue that probed into his mouth moments later. Hal licked his bottom lip as he pulled back and lowered down towards his neck again. “I’d intended on doing more with you, taking my time, playing this out… but I don’t think I can handle it.”

Pain was what Dirk expected.

The pierced flesh from before stung and ached, but somehow this didn’t hurt. There was pressure, and he could feel his breathing stopping in his chest in panic as it sank in what was happening. He could hear his heart beating harder and harder, faster and faster as Hal groaned against him, and through it all the ache of his groin was becoming impossible to ignore. As the vampire drank, pressed close and sensual, Dirk could feel him stirring as well, resting against his hip firm and ready. Was it the drinking that did it? Or the successful taste of a pseudo-hunt? Was it just victory that he got off to, or the fear of the prey?

Mouth still red with blood, Hal suddenly pulled back from Dirk’s neck and kissed him again, catching him by surprise and tangling their tongues. Dirk tasted copper, warmth as he grew light headed. It tasted foul, but familiar. The flavor was hard to focus on while Hal moved though, tasting him and making him taste in turn, breathing slow and steady compared to Dirk’s rabbit breaths. He rocked his hips when he moved his tongue, trying to get Dirk to recognize the pattern as he fucked at his mouth gently, exploring. Light headed, Dirk stopped his thrashing and slowly settled beneath the kiss, earning another growl of approval.

When Hal released Dirk’s wrists one at a time, Dirk slowly let them settle onto Hal’s shoulders as he went to his throat once more, kissing, licking, biting here and there with sharp stings before going back to the deeper drinking that was just pressure and warmth that increasingly was going to Dirk’s head. When he moaned, he could feel Hal smirk against his skin.

The vampire lowered his hands to settle them on Dirk’s hips, then to his ass, scooping upwards to heft him off the ground and his injured feet. Their surroundings seemed to blur to Dirk, though it could have just been the speed at which they moved, but soon enough something soft was against Dirk’s back and Hal was looming above him, slipping the bottom hem of the nightshirt up over his bare hips, up towards his chest. He didn’t care that he was naked, that he was in a vulnerable position. All he cared about was the fact his dick ached, that he was light headed, and that he felt impossibly warm.

Hal lowered his own trousers with a single hand, freeing himself, and lined up with Dirk’s cock, grasping both with the same hand to stroke them together, smirking when he felt Dirk begin to writhe.

“There we go…”

Things felt too bright, and Dirk could hear his pulse in his ears, feel it in every inch of his body as if it were small drums coursing through his veins. He settled for focusing instead on Hal’s hands, his eyes when he saw them, and the feeling of his lips when they moved along his throat or his own mouth. The longer Hal spent at his neck, the more and more euphoric Dirk began to feel, his world bright and shining even as the edges began to go dark. He rocked his hips and gasped, twitching, spasming as he felt his eyes roll back in his head.

“Open up,” he heard Hal say quietly. Was it quietly? Or was it just quiet beyond the sound of his heartbeat? He didn’t know what to open. What did he want? The moon? It’d take a while, but he could get the moon for him.

Warmth pressed against his lips, and Dirk opened his mouth reflexively, expecting the vampire’s tongue once more. Instead it just felt wet and formless, uninteresting. He started to turn his head, but the warmth pressed firmer against his mouth, building up like saliva until he swallowed. It happened twice more before he started to drink on his own, suckling thirstily as if the liquid was the finest ambrosia.

“Good,” Hal murmured, cooing, before eventually wrenching his arm loose from Dirk’s grasp and falling atop him once more hungrily, mouth finding Dirk’s and stroking hand giving a hard squeeze, making him gasp.

“Ah, fuck!”

“We can if you want,” he smirked, teeth clicking with Dirk’s as the man suddenly started to energetically fight for the kisses to continue, hips rocking eagerly.

If he wanted? He felt like he was on fire, every inch of his skin twitching and spasming. What would sex feel like when he was like this? He’d had sex while drunk, he’d had sex after smoking some sleeproot, but this…? This seemed to be separate from everything. This was new. This was… terrifying, how much he wanted it. Instead of finding the words, he rocked his hips harder and ground into Hal’s fingers, riding against his dick and parting his knees to make room for the vampire to settle.

Hal couldn’t have dreamed of this going any better. A strong, beautiful bride all his own, who was taking blooding like a champ. The pain would come soon, the panic, but for now? For now there was only ecstasy and want, hedonism and blood, stained bedsheets and pale, soft skin for the taking. Hal released their dicks and lifted his hand to thoroughly wet his fingers before reaching downwards to finger at Dirk’s entrance. There was no need to be too thorough, pain meant little in a moment like this and he’d heal quickly anyway once it took, same as his feet would.

Dirk writhed and parted his legs further, trying to rock forward and back, unsure what he wanted. He wanted Hal’s mouth, wanted his fingers, his hand, wanted his dick, wanted… wanted to bite him. Grunting when Hal quickly added a second fingertip to the first, he lurched upwards and put his arms around Hal’s shoulders, going for his neck to bite with flat teeth. He didn’t succeed in doing much more than leaving chains of bruise marks and red bites, not the sharp piercing nips that Hal was capable of, but charming nonetheless.

“Soon, sweet, soon,” Hal cooed, hurriedly shoving his fingers inside to the second knuckle and scissoring them a bit, trying to loosen him enough to be useful. No use trying to fuck a stone wall, after all, even if the wall was as eager as Dirk. “I called you a whore earlier, but it seems I was quite right wasn’t I?”

He’d be whatever Hal wanted him to be, if he just kept moving his hand. Dirk lifted his bloody feet and wrapped them around Hal’s hips, squeezing him tight and close as he tried to fuck himself on his fingers, blurred vision rolling upwards again as the faintest hints of relief struck him. Relief and yet, he needed more. Wanted more.

“You’re a sight,” Hal whispered, kissing Dirk’s temple tenderly. His face was bloody, his throat was bloody, his straight white teeth were tinged pink. Those golden orange eyes would look even more striking once bloodlust hit them, he just knew it. Heartbreakingly gorgeous. Gorgeous and  _ his. _

When Hal was pretty sure he’d done enough preparation, he withdrew his hand, aimed a bit more spit downwards and rubbed at it with his cock, before he pressed to breach. Dirk arched his back and panted, but soon curled greedily inwards when Hal caught his lips again, gently fucking his way inside forward and back with small, quick thrusts as he probed with his tongue like before. The taste of copper was sweet and salty on Dirk’s tongue, heady, warm. His heartbeat was beginning to match the vampire that moved above him, moved within him, and emptied his thoughts. He’d never felt like this before. He wanted more, wanted deeper, faster, harder, wanted-

Something felt… wrong as Hal began to finally seat himself deeply. An icy pang in Dirk’s heart, cutting through the lust, wrenching his stomach. He felt his breathing stutter as Hal pulled back and thrust sharply into him again, and panic began to well up. He didn’t fight, just clung tighter, terrified of what was happening, what was to come.

Hal knew. He knew, but couldn’t exactly explain it in the moment. Besides, a death like this was far better than the traditional death and rebirth. At least this way Dirk would be distracted, would feel pleasure all the way to the end, and back at the beginning of his new life. Hal would get to feel the precise moment his heart stopped and began to beat anew, following the tempo of their frantic writhing.

Turning sex was truly the best, it never failed to be a thrill.

“Ah!” Dirk cried out, prostate being raked over hard. Hal angled himself to not just rub the site, but to hammer at it, working hard and ruthlessly as Dirk faded beneath him, grips weaker and weaker, temperature beginning to drop. Tears gathered in his eyes, panic, but there was no turning back now. He’d been drained to a breaking point, he’d drank the lifeblood, and everything had circulated his body, hit his organs, gone through and tainted his heart in its chest.

Dave.

Rose.

Roxy.

Had Dave roiled and rocked beneath Hal like this before his death, connected at the hips, losing his mind? Would the girls, had they been marked, have wound up this way? Would they still…? Dirk knew what was happening now, but his future was still uncertain.

Would he have the heart to have his sisters try to join him? To drown them in pleasure, take them to the brink and ride them through the throes of death and rebirth so they could live together still? Or would he remain with Hal, and view his family as the enemy, as a threat.

As food.

Dave.

Rose.

Roxy.

Rose outside, probably panicked out of her mind.

Dave dead, his fate as a potential bride unfulfilled.

Roxy at home, wondering if she would be the last sibling left alive.

Dirk’s eyes rolled back as Hal fucked him hard enough his teeth clacked, body going limp and his final breath leaving him in a soft hush. When it came back, he gasped hard and refocused his eyes, overwhelmed. It was as if every nerve in his body had gone from zero to one hundred in seconds, stinging from overstimulation.

Warmth. Cold. Tingles. Stings. He could feel heat on his neck and the soles of his feet as the wounds began to slowly heal, to push out traces of the pottery from the wounds, a thrill up his spine as Hal, undeterred, continued as he pleased. He hadn’t faltered in the slightest. Instead, he’d merely changed position once Dirk came around again, resting on his knees with one of Dirk’s legs lifted and his body tipped to the side, intent on fucking him to completion.

Orgasm as a vampire was unlike anything Dirk could have comprehended as a human. It was like being wiped from existence and then being made whole again, with Hal moving above him for another few moments before he joined him in completion. The warmth of semen felt like lava against his flesh as Hal pulled out and lay atop him, mussed clothes ignored entirely in favor of kissing Dirk some more. In favor of holding his bloody self close and tender.

“My sweet. My Dirk. My bride…”

  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - -

  
  


“Okay,” Rose said, setting her mug down and grabbing a dorito from the bowl to crunch. “I’ve got a complaint.”

“Noted,” Hal said. 

“No, seriously,” she said. “I’ve got no problem with sex being part of the story, I’ve got no problem with Dirk being blooded.”

“Also noted,” Hal said.

“But I  **_do_ ** have a problem with this entire session basically turning into an excuse for you two to sext each other in front of me. It’s like I didn’t even need to be here, the time’s almost up for this week!”

“You could’ve done a ranged attack before the door shut, your observational skills were high enough to spot him,” Hal pointed out with an amused smirk. Dirk, beside him, was red in the face and trying his best to keep the fact he had popped a tent half an hour ago lowkey as he could. “Besides, this is a slow session for a reason. Dave hasn’t made his new character enter yet, Roxy’s busy this week, and you all got to have your orgy the other time at the inn. Consider this payback.”

“This is sexual harassment somehow, I’m certain. Did you need to be that detailed?”

Hal scoffed and set a hand on his chest. “Not put 100% into my acting? Please, Dirk and I are professionals.”

“Professional perverts. Next time you want to larp vampire sex, get a room,” she sighed, crunching another chip. “Do I even get anything out of this?”

“Do you want a hot vampire girl to play with you for a while? Could be arranged,” Hal said with a waggle of his brows. “My vampire has influence on a lot of others he’s blooded, I can whip someone up for you for next time.”

“But Roxy and Dave will be here next time,” she said.

“Precisely. Make Roxy jealous she’s not in on the action, make Dave pop a boner and squirm, and make Dirk squirm as his boyfriend larps lesbian sex with you. It’s perfect.”

“...You,” Rose said, gesturing with her mug. “I like you sometimes.”

“I’m starting to wonder why I do,” Dirk said, rubbing his face beneath his shades. “We need to do anything more before wrapping this up?”

“Do you want anything, bride? Or do you just want to update your sheet?”

“Stop calling me bride.”

“Make it count, bride, Rose chided him, chuckling into her mug.

“Keep calling me bride and I’ll take this whole campaign down with me.”

“Let me keep calling you bride and I’ll show you just how well I can suck your neck when we’re alone,” Hal cooed. “Other things as well.”

Realizing he could neither win nor lose, Dirk counted his losses and sighed. “Gimme a fuckin’ pencil and let’s do this.”


End file.
